El Gran Uzumaki Naruto
by KA-Nivek
Summary: OBSERVACIONES: En esta historia Naruto es 3 años mayor que los Gennin pero por circunstancias de la vida termina en el equipo 7, el tercer hokage no sera tan idiota y volverá a tomar el mando de konoha. SINOPSIS: Desde pequeño fue odiado y repudiado separado de la sociedad pero con una fuerza de voluntad mas fuerte que el hierro mismo. Sarutobi decide seguir el consejo de Jiraiya
1. Comienzo, Secretos

**capitulo 1: **Comienzo, secretos.

-Mientras una suave brisa arropaba las calles de konoha, se podía observar a un pequeño niño que las recorría sin saber que hacer ni a donde ir. Todos los aldeanos lo odiaban y él no sabia la razón.

-oye muchacho el señor hokage quiere verte, dice que es urgente así que ven conmigo.

-Esas fueron las únicas palabra del ANBU antes de tomar al chico y desaparecer en un remolino de hojas.

-Señor hokage acá esta su encargó. -Esta bien inu, puedes irte a tu casa. -Si señor, hasta pronto.

-Bienvenido Naruto, es bueno volver a verte como has estado. -Bien solo he estado caminado por ahí durante un tiempo. -Caminando por ahí, y el orfanato porque no estabas allí, si mal no recuerdo te la pasabas muy bien mari-san. -La verdad si, mari-nee fue muy buena conmigo durante el tiempo que estuvo ahí pero ahora no esta y la nueva encargada me trata como todos los demás en esta aldea que tengo que llamar hogar. -Naru-chan sabes que yo no te trato así, además hay mucha mas gente que te quiere como el dueño de ichiraku solo por poner un ejemplo. -Si pero la gente que me trata bien, no puede estar todo el tiempo cuidándome y ahí es donde los demás aprovechan.

-Naruto empezó a levantar su camisa mientras le daba la espalda al hokage para mostrarle una cicatriz en forma del kanji para demonio.

-Esto fue hecho por unos aldeanos y ninjas que me atacaron mientras dormía, escribieron eso en mi espalda, gracias a que mari-nee me enseño a leer se que dice demonio pero igual no entiendo porque me dicen así, no se porque me odian, no se porque se alejan de mi y alejan a sus hijos nunca he podido jugar con ellos porque se alejan por ordenes de sus padres o mayores Snif! Snif! Nunca he tenido un amigo de mi edad. -Por favor no llores Naruto, esa gente idiota no entiende que tu eres un héroe, para mi, para tus padres y para toda la aldea. -Yo un héroe que quieres decir. -Te contare un secreto pero no puedes revelarlo a nadie, pero primero deberás secarte esas lágrimas.

-Rápidamente paso sus brazos por los ojos para quitar todo rastro de lágrimas y así poder cumplir con la condición para el secreto.

-Ya ji-ji cumplí con mi parte ahora dime cual es ese secreto. -Esta bien, pero solo te diré una parte lo demás lo escucharas cuando se den las condiciones para yo pueda contarte sobre eso. -Esta bien no importa, quiero saber porque soy un héroe para ti. -Tu eres un héroe porque dentro de ti hay algo que nos mantiene a todos nosotros alejados del peligro y por ende sanos y a salvo. -Dentro de mi, entonces tengo algo peligroso dentro de mi y que es eso eso. -No puedo decirte más sobre eso. Y también recuerda que lo que te dije es un secreto entre los dos. -Si abuelo ese sera nuestro secreto. Pero no me has dicho porque querías verme. -Asi casi lo olvidaba, como se que ya aprendiste a leer y como regalo por tus 5 años te daré esto. -Un libro Ji-ji? Y es para mí. -Si es para ti, felices 5 año Naru-chan.

-Naruto tomo el libro y con alegría abrazo a su abuelo mientras repetía gracias una y otra vez.

-Naru-chan que te parece si esta noche duermes en mi casa, mañana buscaremos una nueva para ti, que dices te gusta la idea. -Si, claro que me gusta la idea. -Esta bien espera que terminé acá y nos vamos.

-Con un asentimiento el pequeño dio su aprobación mientras un bostezo adornaba su rostro, poco a poco el sueño fue dominando hasta que quedo completamente dormido en un sillón dentro de la oficina de hiruzen; luego de eso un hombre con una larga cabellera blanca con un pergamino gigante amarrado a su espalda entro por la ventana.

-Sensei, no puede evitar escuchar tu conversación, yo creo que deberías seguir mi consejo. -No creo que sea buena idea, minato me hizo prometerle que no le contaría nada hasta que fuese junnin o llegase a ser mayor de edad. -No seas terco, el dijo eso porque Penso que su hijo seria tratado como un héroe y no como un paría, yo conozco bien a minato y sé que en este momento el se esta arrepintiendo de lo que te hizo prometer. -Sé que es tratado mal por casi toda la aldea, pero crees que algo cambiara si le cuento. -Puede que no sea un cambio físico notorio, pero sé que al saber que era miembro de un clan y que tenia familia, todo eso calentara un poco su alma y lo alejara un poco del sufrimiento. -Uhhh. No sé si este tomando la decisión correcta pero esta vez el maestro seguirá los consejos de su estudiante, mañana llevare a Naruto a la mansión uzumaki, pero no le contaremos nada sobre minato o kushina queda claro. -Si, mas claro que el cielo del monte myoboku. -Confio en ti Jiraiya, y antes que te vayas ven y ayudame a llevarlo a mi casa para que descanse allí hoy. -Claro sensei como tu digas, además tengo cosas de que hablar contigo. -Si es sobre la mansión uzumaki, no encontramos nada allí que sea de utilidad, solo sellos y escrituras que Zen-san nos dio antes de esa triste noche para el remolino rojo y konoha. -Entiendo siempre mantuve la esperanza de que encontraríamos algo mas sobre ellos en esta biblioteca. -Pues lamentablemente no, hemos buscado por 5 años y nada de nada.

-Los dos ninjas llegaron a la entrada de la mansión Sarutobi, el primero en entrar fue hiruzen seguido de Jiraiya con el pequeño rubio en su espalda.

-Acuestalo en esta cama, podrá descansar plácidamente acá, mañana sera un día un poco movido para el y para mi. -No te preocupes con esos viejos del consejo si se ponen altaneros contigo yo mismo me ocupare de esto. -No te confundas Jiraiya, yo creo que ya debo acabar con esto. el consejo civil a tomado mucho poder y es mi deber como hokage ponerlos en su lugar. -Asi se habla, ese es el comportamiento del ninja al que yo admiro como el dios. ninja

-Jiraiya y Sarutobi siguieron hablando durante bastante tiempo sobre trivialidades y sobre cosas personales de cada uno de ellos.

-Adios sensei, que tengas buena noche. -lo mismo te deseo querido Jiraiya. -ah sensei me olvida puede ver que le diste ese libro al muchacho, me parece que a él le servirá mucho le mostrara el camino que debe tomar como ninja. -Si también lo creo. Aunque me hubiese gustado que mi otro alumno lo hubiese leído y comprendido. -No te debes culpar era una manzana ya podrida, no se podía hacer nada por él, toma para que tus ánimos vuelvan a levantarse. -Esto, esto es lo que creo que es Jiraiya. -Exacto, el ultimo tomo del popular icha icha aun no ha salido a la venta así que eres el primero en tenerlo.

-Ocultando el libro rápidamente para que nadie pudiese ver que el gran tercer hokage también había caído en las garras de la perversión del icha icha. con un gracias Jiraiya nos vemos después se despidieron sensei y alumno. Al otro día por la mañana Naruto estaba despertándose del largo descanso que había tenido, tenia tiempo que no descansaba así sin preocuparse de nada ni nadie, salio rápido de la cama y se dirigió al baño, luego de lavarse salio y se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraba su abuelo.

-ji ji ya he despertado vamos a ir por mi nueva casa? -Claro que si naruto pero antes ven y come algo, debes comer bien para que crezcas sano y fuerte y te puedas convertir en un gran shinobi.

-Con un asentimiento Naruto tomo dos tostadas y un baso con jugo de naranja para desayunar, mientras el comía devorando ferozmente toda la comida.

-Naruto ya tengo lista tu nueva casa. -Que! pero si íbamos a buscarla y elegiríamos entre los dos. -Si lo se pero es que no había nada que elegir tu nueva casa te pertenece y te a pertenecido toda la vida. -Aque te refieres jiji, no logró entender lo que me dices. -Lo se pero eso te lo explicaré cuando lleguemos a tu casa. -Esta bien abuelo como tu digas.

-Entonces vamos rápido dijo Hiruzen mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a la salida seguido rápidamente por Naruto que aun llevaba una cara de no entender a que se refería su abuelo, Será una casa pequeña o sera una igual de grande que la de mi abuelito era lo único que pasaba por la mente de Naruto.

-Abuelito Esta es la zona de los clanes mayores porque estamos acá. -Por una sencilla razón tu casa esta en esta zona. -Pero no se supone que solo los clanes pueden estar en esta parte de la aldea. -Si, eso que dices es verdad. Pero por eso mismo tu casa esta acá. -Estas diciendo que yo pertenezco a un clan, a cual porque nunca nadie me ha intentado ayudar. -Tranquilo cuando lleguemos te diré todo lo que necesitas saber y te contare algunas cosas que se suponen son un secreto en la aldea.

-Después de a ver dicho eso el ambiente se torno en silencio mientras caminaban en dirección a la casa del heredero uzumaki. Hemos llegado dijo Hiruzen viendo a Naruto fijamente, el cual miro la gran puerta que tenia al frente - me estas haciendo una broma jiji - con un pequeño tartamudeo que mostraba su sorpresa.

-Nunca podría hacerte una broma con un tema tan delicado como este. -¡Pero jiji esta casa es aun mas grande que la tuya! -Lose Naru, pero entremos, ahí hablaremos más tranquilamente. -Esta bien jiji.

-Al entrar Naruto quedo completamente impresionado, no solo la casa era grande también todo el complejo, era tan extenso que fácilmente rivalizaba con la mansión senju o la uchija. Con grandes columnas de piedras de color blancas con remolinos rojos marcados en cada una de ellas, un gran lago detrás de la casa principal seguido de un bosque que servía como campo de entrenamiento.

-Naruto. este complejo junto a unas tiendas que se encuentran en alquiler en el centro de la ciudad, pertenecen al clan uzumaki. -¡Uzumaki! Entonces yo tengo un apellido?! -Si, ese es tu herencia, ¡Naruto uzumaki!

-Naruto salio corriendo con alegría en su rostro, quería ver a los demás miembros de su clan, para saludarlos y conocerlos aunque cada ves que abría una puerta y veía la soledad que había en todo el lugar de esa alegría brotaron lágrimas de tristeza.

-Donde están todos. Se están escondiendo de mi. -No Naruto ellos no se esconden de ti, Este clan sufrió una aniquilación completa dejándote a ti como el ultimo miembro con vida. -Estas diciendo que todo mi clan fue asesinado, porque y quienes fueron abuelo dimelo por favor snif! snif! -Naruto sientate te voy a contar que sucedió ese día.

-Al Naruto tomar asiento junto a Hiruzen este empezó a cotar lo que había sucedido, el día en que el poderoso clan del remolino de sangre fue aniquilado casi en su totalidad.

-El clan uzumaki eran guerreros, todos debían alistarse en el ejercito de uzushiogakure, los únicos civiles era ancianos niños menores de 5 años y ninjas que ya no podían ejercer su obligación, esto llevo a que las demás aldeas los mirasen con miedo y esto llevo a que se unieran para atacar a los del remolino en un ataque cobarde que nadie pudo imaginar.

Zen y tobirama.

-Zen estas seguro de ir podría ser una trampa. -Lose tobirama, pero no puedo dejar a mi gente sola en Uzushiogakure, nosotros somos la fuerza principal debemos defender a nuestra gente. -Debes pensarlo muy bien, llevar a todos a uzushiogakure puede desestabilizar a konoha. -no iremos todos, mi hija ya que se encuentra en embarazo se quedara acá. -Se que nada de lo que diga te sacara eso de la cabeza así que al menos dejame preparar un grupo para ir contigo. -No hace falta tu debes proteger a konoha, si no vuelvo gana la guerra por mi. -Asi sera.

-Todos los ninjas pertenecientes al remolino de sangre salieron en dirección a su país donde unos ninjas habían atacado anteriormente a los pocos ninjas que cuidaban de sus tierras, al llegar vieron gran devastación pero habían podido resistir el ataqué.

-Zen-sama, que bueno que ya esta acá. -Reporte. -Si señor, el ataque empezó cuando la segunda guardia estaba tomando posición, se alerto a toda la aldea, y se tomo acción de guerra A y los genin con menos de 2 años de experiencia se encargaron de ayudar a refugiar a los civiles mientras los de mas experiencia junto a chūnin y jōnin repelimos el ataque. -uhhh Me alegro de que hayan estado a la altura de lo sucedido, ya han podido identificar a los atacantes.

-Señor tal parece eran mercenarios que querían aprovechar la guerra para hacer de las suyas.

-no pudieron haber estado mas equivocados, ese ataque fue sólo una carnada para que todo el clan estuviese reunido y así acabar con ellos completamente de raíz y lamentablemente mordieron el anzuelo, dos horas después de que llegaran otro ataque empezó, pero esta ves si eran ninjas de elite de varias naciones que temían al poder de los uzumakis, la batalla duro bastante tiempo. Konoha por su parte se entero de la emboscada y envió ninjas para ayudar a sus compañeros del remolino pero lamentablemente no llegaron a tiempo, ha su llegada la ciudad del remolino rojo estaba completamente destruida, no quedaba nada ni un solo sobreviviente.

-Tobirama-sama hemos encontrado a Zen-sama. -Donde, rápido llevame con el.

Cuando Tobirama llego al lugar donde se encontraba su amigo y compañero de batallas, vio la que podría a ver sido la peor de las escenas que un ninja pueda ver, su amigo traspasado por mas de 20 espadas, shuriken y kunais se alojaban por todo su cuerpo. el solo, había dado batalla y eliminado a mas ninjas enemigos de los que cualquiera allí presente incluido tobirama, pudiese haber hecho.

-Mi amigo, Compañero jure que terminaría la guerra por ti. Pero eso es algo que no puedo cumplir. tu y los de tu clan acabaron con ella en una solo batalla, lamentablemente a costa de la vida del clan uzumaki, juro que los recordaremos como un clan de guerreros.

-Tobirama se levanto mientras miraba hacia su grupo de ninjas.

-Hoy ha muerto un Zen Uzumaki, no solo un gran guerrero para mi es el mas grande de todos y junto a él, un clan hermano que recordaremos y agradeceremos toda la vida por lo que nos dejaron y nos enseñaron, el remolino de sangre nunca morirá mientras ustedes, yo y konoha los recuerden.

-Si... Fue el grito unísono que marco el fin de la guerra la cual había empezado para lograr, que los uzumaki se separaran de konoha y así reducir sus fuerzas y poder dar fin a un clan que necio para ser leyenda.

Naruto y Hiruzen

-Esa fue la razón por la que tu clan murió. -Abuelito, yo me encargare de traerlo nuevamente a la vida. -Me agrada escuchar eso, konoha estaría feliz si eso pasara. -Si, Abuelito entonces mis padres murieron ese mismo día. -No, Naruto tu eres hijo de una uzumaki con otro ninja de la aldea, pero por algunas razones no puedo decirte sus nombres. -Entonces mis padres vivieron en esta casa. -Si ellos vivieron acá por un tiempo antes de que murieran el día en que tu naciste y lo demás tu ya lo sabes. -Si entiendo, es un secreto que aun no me puedes decir.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~k~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ahhh ? perdonen si este capitulo fue muy largo pero tenia que profundizar bien en lo que paso con uzushiogakure.

Espero que les guste este nuevo fic, también les recomiendo leer mi otra historia (Naruto: Un nuevo clan)


	2. Complejo Uzumaki Parte 1

**Capitulo 2: **El complejo uzumaki parte 1.

-El tercer hokage había contado a Naruto todo lo ocurrido con el clan uzumaki le contó como el patriarca del clan zen Había muerto en batalla y poniendo fin a la guerra que había explotado solo para dar fin al remolino de sangre.

-Naruto debo irme, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y mucho papeleo que revisar y firmar. -Esta bien Abuelito, yo me quedare acá quiero explorar un poco el complejo. -Esta bien, es lógico que quieras hacerlo pero prometeme que Leerás el libro que te di. -Si abuelo lo leeré no te preocupes. -Esta bien entonces yo me voy yendo.

-Cuando Hiruzen abandono el complejo, Naruto empezó a caminar por todos lados iba de un lugar a otro al llegar la noche ya había visto cada parte del terreno del clan. -" Es increíble todo es tan grande, no puedo creer que esto me pertenezca a mi, quisiera poder compartirlo con mas personas de mi clan. Porque fueron asesinados, sera que es el destino de todo uzumaki ser odiado". -Todas esas cosas pasaban por la mente de Naruto por lo que no logro evitar caer en la tristeza. Luego de pensar por largo rato sentado a la orilla del gran lago que estaba dentro de su propiedad, se dirigió a la casa principal donde pasaría esa noche. Al otro día por la mañana antes de que Naruto se levantase Hiruzen entro al complejo.

\- Naruto, estas despierto te he traído algo de comer. - Voy en camino Abuelito estoy lavandome. -Esta bien acá te espero.

-Momentos después Sarutobi puedo escuchar como pasos se escuchaban desde el otro lado de un pasillo mientras se acercaban cada ves mas, y dejaba ver una melena rubia que era como ver al joven minato namikaze cuando corría atrás del hokage diciendo que el era su escolta personal, saliendo de ese pequeño recuerdo Sarutobi pudo saludar a su nieto adoptivo.

-Hola naru-kun como pasaste la noche, si pudiste dormir. -Hai, pase todo el día revisando el complejo, pude ver que es mas grande de lo que pensaba. -Jaja si, este complejo es igual de grande que el senju y uchija pero debes tener cuidado, puede que con los años se hubiese deteriorado y sea peligroso caminar por ahí. -Tranquilo Ji-ji tendré más cuidado, que me trajiste de comer. -te he traído ensalada de fruta y leche, tienes que desayunar bien para que crezcas sano y fuerte, -Si are lo que tu me digas quiero convertirme en un gran ninja. -Esta bien, además de eso te he traído cereal y otras cosas para que comas y también este libro de comida, para que aprendas a cocinar, todo ninja debe tener habilidades culminarías. -hai, para la próxima yo te invitaré a comer algo preparado por mi Abuelito. -Nada me gustaría más, pero bueno ya debo ir al trabajo, hablamos luego, ah otra cosa veo que quieres convertirte en ninja. -Si jiji porqué. -Porque para ese deberás entrar a la academia y graduarte de esta. -Si jiji que debo hacer para entrar a la academia. -huuu hablaremos de eso después ya voy tarde, hasta luego Naruto.

-Hiruzen salio del complejo dirigiéndose a la torre hokage, mientras tanto Naruto seguía comiendo preparándose para un día de aventura dentro de la gran casa principal. -"Bien es hora de empezar a explorar quiero saber que puedo encontrar". -Toda esa semana fue exactamente igual para nuestro pequeño héroe. se despertaba, desayunaba hablando con su abuelo y luego de que este se fuese al trabajo empezaban las labores de exploración. -"he recorrido todo el complejo y no he podido encontrar nada, solo fotos de gente que ni siquiera reconozco". -Todo eso fue así durante 3 semanas más hasta que un día entro a una habitación a la que ya había entrado varias veces, precisamente había entrado todos los días por todo un mes el no sabia porque pero esa habitación era como si lo invitara a entrar, pero nunca encontraba nada allí.

-Porque siento la necesidad de entrar a esta habitación, no es que tenga nada especial. Lo único realmente increíble son estas 20 espadas que están incrustadas dentro de este chaleco gris.

-Naruto dirigió su mano hacia las espadas y toca cada una de ellas, nada raro ocurrió hasta que por accidente una de las espadas corto un dedo de este y una gota de sangre cayo en el suelo de la habitación y un sonido chirriante como si una puerta muy antigua se abriese. -"Que fue eso, de donde vino ese ruido". -Corrió por todo el gran pasillo y bajo por unas escaleras siguiendo el sonido que aun se escuchaba, cuando llego al sitio de donde provenía el ruido pudo ver como en el suelo habían unas escaleras hacia un sótano que nunca había visto. Empezó a bajar y cuando su pie toco el suelo unas antorchas se encendieron dejando ver una gran habitación con muchos estantes en los cuales reposaban una gran cantidad de libros.

-Que increíble no puedo creer que esto siempre estuvo bajo mis pies y nunca pude verlo, no puedo esperar para contarle esto a mi Abuelito. -No lo hagas. -Eh, quien esta ahí. Muestrate ahora mismo. -No estoy tratando de esconderme solo que no miras hacía acá abajo. -Ehhhh..! Quien eres tu, mejor dicho que eres. -Hola uzumaki san yo soy Anuri miembro del clan de las mangostas provenientes del lago tokoba un placer conocerlo. - Yo soy Naruto, para mi tambien es un placer Anuri san, pero puedo preguntar que haces acá. -Yo soy la encargada de proteger la gran biblioteca uzumaki.

-Proteger, proteger de quiénes. -De cualquiera que intente obtener algo de acá sin permiso del patriarca. -Sabes que el patriarca del clan murió hace muchos años verdad. - Claro que lo se, yo estuve en el momento de su muerte. -Tú estuviste ahí con el. Entonces tu lo ayudaste es su batalla. -No, yo no soy una invocación guerrera, pertenezco a los sabios tokoba pero ante de morir Zen san me invocó para pedirme un último favor. -Favor? que clase de favor.

-Me pidió que protegiera toda la información y conocimientos sobre el clan remolino de sangre y solo la entregara cuando el heredero uzumaki apareciera. -Ya entiendo, entonces tu eres como el bibliotecario de este lugar. -jajaja Si algo así, pero no solo soy el que cuida este lugar, zen también me pidió que enseñase al heredero todo sobre ser un ninja y que aprendiera el arte senmonka creada por el primer uzumaki y pasada de generación en generación.

-Arte senmonka. Que es eso? -El arte sen son un tipo de técnicas que solo eran usadas por tu clan. Nadie mas tenia el chakra ni la habilidad necesaria para lograrlo. -Habilidad? mis familiares eran realmente fuertes? -Si, y eran muy fuertes, su gran habilidad y poderosas técnicas, se debe a que ellos vivían mucho y en ese tiempo nunca dejaban de entrenar y crear nuevos jutsus. -Genial, sera que yo podre llegar a ser como ellos. -Claro que puedes. yo te ayudare en ese caminó, pero debes saber algo. Todo lo que yo te enseñaré pertenece a el clan uzumaki si revelas esta información el legado de tus ancestros se perderá. -Esta bien, no le diré a nadie sobre este lugar y tampoco sobre ti.

-Estupendo pero pasemos a otra cosa importante. quienes fueron tu padres. -No lo se, ellos murieron cuando yo nací, y no los conocí. -y como pudiste activar el sello de heredero. - Sello de heredero, No se a que te refieres nunca active nada de eso. -Imposible solo se debía activar cuando sangre fuese colocada en el sello. -Sangre! Jejeje creo que se lo que paso. Antes de escuchar el ruido que me trajo acá, me corte con una espada que esta en uno de los cuartos y sangre cayó al suelo. -Uhhh ya veo. Entonces solo activaste el sello por pura suerte, creo que el destino tiene algo preparado para ti uzumaki Naruto. Y el tiempo de charla se acabo alguien viene.

-Un sonido de puerta abriéndose se escucho y Naruto salio rápidamente del sótano donde se encontraba la gran biblioteca, llego a la sala rápidamente para ver a su abuelo sosteniendo unos libros en sus brazos.

-Hola naru kun como éstas. Te he traído algo. -Hola ji ji, bien he estado caminado por toda la casa, siempre es como si viera cosas nuevas. Pero que es eso. -Buenoo... Como dijiste que querías ser ninja, te he traído los libros de estudio necesarios para la academia. -ohh bien, empezare a estudiar para graduarme con puntuación excelente.

-Naruto siguió hablando con su abuelo durante toda la tarde, cuando llego la noche Hiruzen lo invito a comer un poco de ramen, era cierto que el le había dicho que debía comer sanó pero debes en cuando no hace daño. ¡VERDAD!.

-Bien naruto buenas noches, descansa nos vemos luego. -Hasta pronto ji ji gracias por todo.

-Cof! Cof ! -ah hola Anuri san como estas. -Bien uzumaki san donde has estado toda la tarde. -ehh salí a comer con un poco de ramen con mi abuelo. -Jumm esta bien desde mañana empezara tu entrenamiento. -Quee!.. entrenamiento y porqué? -No dijiste que querías ser un gran ninja, bueno para hacerlo debes entrenar fuerte, además todos los uzumaki empiezan en su entrenamiento cuando recién cumplen los 5 años y tu ya llevas un mes de retrasó. -Desdé los 5 y porque tan rápido. -Ustedes los uzumakis tienen grandes cantidades de chakra y si no aprenden a controlarla no podrán hacer nada, por eso su entrenamiento empieza a está edad.

-Con lágrimas en sus ojos Naruto dio un leve asentimiento, de esta forma empezó el entrenamiento de Naruto en manos de su sensei Anuri de tokoba. 5 meses de arduo entrenamiento en control de chakra ya estaba empezando a dar sus frutos.

-Bien Naruto llevas ya un buen tiempo, ahora baja la gota de agua hasta la punta de tu nariz si se cae ya sabes. -hai sensei.

-Los entrenamientos de Anuri eran verdaderamente duros, cada noche Naruto quedaba completamente sin chakra pero al otro día estaba como nuevo, así pasaron 3 meses mas. Ya el rubio tenia un control de 60/100. Y era el momento de empezar con algo nuevo. -Cuando termines de comer empezaremos con un nuevo entrenamiento. -Uno nuevo, ya no practicare control de chakra. -Si lo practicaras pero de otra manera. -Cuando nuestro héroe término su ensalada de frutas se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento. -Bien naruto, hoy entrenaremos algo llamado bunshin no jutsu, es una técnica básica de clonación. -Si, ya la leí es una de las tres técnicas básicas de la academia. -Es correcto pero quiero que aprendas esto jutsu en menos de una semana. luego de eso, practicaremos control de chakra por un mesa más, pasado ese tiempo volveremos a otra técnica de clones pero mas avanzada. -Que tan avanzada. -Tan avanzada que cuando la aprendes, tu entrenamiento de un día sera como si hubieses entrenado 2 meses. y entre mas mejores esa técnica mas tiempo de entrenamiento. -Entonces puede que llegue a hacer el entrenamiento de un años en un solo día. -Si, a eso me refiero pero deberás mejorar mucho esa técnica. - Claro que si, seré el mejor en técnicas de clonación.

\- 4 meses más habían pasado ya era el cumpleaños numero 6 del rubio había leído tantos libros de academia y de la biblioteca uzumaki, la ayuda de los clones era primordial podía leer 30 libros mientras 30 mas moldeaban chakra.

-Hola ji ji. -Hola Naruto como van tus estudios. -muy bien Abuelito, ya me puedo convertir en genin he estudiado de todos los libros que me has traído. -Que bien Naruto, entonces ya puedes hacer control de chakra. -Si el libro que me diste es muy bueno ya puedo mover una hoja sobre mis brazos. -perfecto. entonces toma esto, son los tres jutsus básicos de academia, kawarimi, bunshin y henge estudialas muy bien y cuando las domines te daré lo siguiente. -Si, abuelo las practicare hoy mismo.  
-Naruto no recuerdas que día es hoy. -ehh no. -Hoy es tu cumpleaños, y venia a invitarte a comer un poco de ramen en mi casa, que dices. -Hai, Abuelito esta bien.

-Naruto rápidamente se levanto del sillón donde están sentado junto a su abuelo, se dirigió a su habitación haciendo creer a Hiruzen que iba a buscar el libro que este le había regalado. Pero nada mas falso que eso. Fue para poder realizar el kage bunshin no jutsu y dejar a 60 clones estudiando y moldeando chakra, no podía permitir que Anuri volviera del lago tokoba y lo viese como un vago. Además que el entrenamiento de castigo es un infierno.

-Listo, ya podemos irnos Abuelito. -Si. -respondió un hiruzen con cara de felicidad mientras se levantaba del sillón para dirigirse a la entrada. Toda la tarde Naruto estuvo con su abuelo caminado por la aldea y mirando algunas tiendas la gente lo miraban con rencor y desagrado pero no se atrevían hacerle nada porque estaba con el hokage.

-No te preocupes Naruto ellos se darán cuanta que comenten un gran error al no aceptarte. Eres un gran ser y estoy seguro que seras un gran shinobi y defenderás a los inocentes del mal y mantendrás la voluntad de fuego ardiendo en todo tu interior. -Claro abuelo.

-Hiruzen se paró frente a unas tiendas y le explico a Naruto que esos locales eran propiedad de los uzumaki y las tiendas que funcionaban dentro pagaban un alquiler también le dijo que ese dinero era suyo y que se lo daría cuando se convirtiera en genin o tuviese 12 años.

-Ahora vamos a comer un poco de ramen y luego iremos a casa quiero mostrarte algo. - Si respondió Naruto alegremente mientras entraban a ichiraku.

-Señor hokage como se encuentra. -Hola teuchi muy bien!.

-Hola Naruto como estas tiempo sin verte. -Hola teuchi-san he estado entrenado muy duró. -Enserio y eso para que. -Me convertiré en un ninja para protegerlos, en especial a usted, ayame y a mi Abuelito. -No esperaba nada menos de mi mejor cliente, siempre preocupado por los demás, entonces para celebrar por tu entrenamiento lo de hoy corre por mi cuenta.

-Antes que Naruto pudiese dar las gracias fue envuelto por unos brazo que lo abrazaron fuertemente, era una chica de unos 4 años mayor que el, pelo castaño ojos marrones y piel clara. -Hola ayame-chan, como estas. -Hola Naruto-kun pensé que nunca mas ibas a volver. -Como puedes pensar eso. Nunca abandonaría a mi ayame-chan

-Las palabras del rubio provocaron un sonrojo en la cara de ayame la cuela agacho su mirada y entro a la tienda sin decir ni una palabra mas dejando a su padre y al hokage son una gran sonrisa.

-Mi hija y tu desde que recuerdo siempre se han llevado bien, por cierto Naruto hoy es tu cumpleaños verdad. -Si teuchi-san. -Entonces esta bien que te de esto feliz cumpleaños Naruto -saco kunai de color azul oscuro con el filo blanco. -Esta arma me la dio un ninja como paga en un viaje que hice, dicen que esta muy bien hecho y con unos buenos materiales pero la verdad es que te servirá más a ti que a mi.

-Gracias teuchi-san dijo Naruto mientras tomaba el kunai con fuerza y unas lágrimas salían y rodaban por sus mejillas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~k~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bueno hasta acá este adelanto esperó les guste ya estoy escribiendo el capitulo 8 de mi otro fic.  
(_**Naruto Un Nuevo Clan**_)  
Si no lo habéis visto pasate y leelo se que te va a gustar.

Comenten y voten así yo se que les gusta y me anima a seguir escribiendo.


	3. Complejo Uzumaki Parte 2

**Capitulo 3: **Complejo Uzumaki Parte 2.

—Despues de salir de Ichiraku Ramen Naruto junto a su abuelo se dirigieron hacia el complejo uzumaki para hací ya terminar el día.

—Naruto antes de irme quiero darte algo, o pensabas que Teuchi fue el único en tener un regalo para ti. —No abuelo claro que no, pero para mi pasar tiempo con una persona que me acepte me valore y me quiera es suficiente como regalo. —En esta vida nunca te conformes con nada. —Esta bien abuelo siempre aspiraré a algo aun mas alto.

—Mientras Sarutobi asentía con alegría, sacaba de su bolsillo lo que parecían dos diademas. Las cuales brillaban bajo la luz de la luna.

—Esto es lo que creó que es. —Pues si piensas que son las bandas ninjas de tus padres entonces si, estas en lo correcto. —Gracias Abuelito,muchas gracias. —Se que no sabes quienes eran, y aun no puedo decirte, pero al menos esto me gustaría darte de ellos. —Esta bien abuelo, no pasa nada me convertiré rápidamente en junnin para que ya no me puedas ocultar nada. —Jajaja espero lo mismo.

—Con un fuerte abrazo y un feliz cumpleaños hiruzen se despidió de nuestro pequeño héroe para dejarlo solo frente a la entrada de su casa. Cuando el Sarutobi estaba bastante lejos Naruto entro a su casa mientras veía fijamente las dos bandas ninjas y grandes lágrimas resbalaban por su mejillas.

—"Papá, mamá haré todo para que ustedes se sientan orgullosos de mi, entrenare todos los días, no descansare hasta descubrir que fue lo que ocurrió esa noche". —Naruto estas bien. —Ah, si Anuri-chan estoy bien solo recordaba unas cosas. —Esta bien entonces, quería decirte que mañana empezaremos otro entrenamiento, espero que estés preparado el nivel de intensidad subirá bastante. —Estoy mas que listo, y si no lo estará igual aceptaría el reto. —Me alegra escuchar eso. Entonces ve a descansar mañana sera un día agitado para ti, y por cierto feliz cumpleaños naruto-kun.

—Naruto hizo un asentimiento hacia Anuri mientras caminaba hacia su recamara, para hací poder descansar. La noche se fue en un cerrar y abrir de ojos. Ya era de día y pronto aparecería Su sensei para comenzar el nuevo entrenamiento. Naruto se levanto de un salto y corrió directo al baño, se lavo y tomo algo de cereal y jugo mientras encontraba en la espera de su maestro.

—Naruto, buen día listo para hoy. —Si, Anuri sensei por favor cuida bien de mi hoy otras ves. —Claro que si, pero vamos ya es hora de empezar. —Iremos al campo de entrenamiento. —No, esta ves entrenaremos en el dojo para entrenamiento de taijutsu. —Aprenderé taijutsu. —Vamos al dojo allí te explicare mejor.

—Naruro llego a la parte trasera de la casa principal y se dirigió hasta un gran cuarto que no tenia nada en él. solo algunas escrituras que hablaban de como luchar junto a una frase que dice: _Un uzumaki pelea como bestia porque aprende a utilizar su instinto y nunca es atrapado con la guardia baja._

—Presta atención, los ninjas deben tener sus sentidos bien desarrollados para poder combatir a la perfección. Pero que pasaría si no pudieras usar tus sentidos. Si no puedes ver, oír ni sentir como ganaras. Pues simplemente debes aprender a usar tu instinto, ese que te dice que algo esta mal así no veas nada malo a tu alrededor. —Y como hago eso. Como utilizo mi instinto en batalla. —El instinto es algo que se debe practicar mucho debes aprender a confiar en lo que sientes, no te dejes llevar solo por lo que ves, oyes o sientes. Esta claro. —Claro como el agua. —Bien acá empieza tu entrenamiento.

—Este dōjo no parecía muy especial a simple vista pero cuando Anuri le aplico un poco de chakra empezó a lanzar shuriken desde varios ángulos distinto.

—Tu entrenamiento sera, Desviar o esquivar todos los shuriken. Pero con los ojos cerrados. —Voy a morir. Si tan sólo uno me golpea. —Tranquilo, no tienen Filó son shuriken de entrenamiento si te golpean solo causara dolor. —Entiendo y cuando empezamos. Ahora mismo. Pero antes crea 100 clones. —100 No se si pueda hacerlo. —Si puedes intentalo.

—Luego de varios intentos y fallas los 100 clones aparecieron Naruto con un cansancio extremo y un sentimiento de no poder hacer nada bien.

—Oye Naruto tranquilo, lo hiciste bastante bien, solo eres un niño de 6 años y puedes hacer tantos clones. Ni zen pudo hacer tantos a esa edad tuya. —enserio. estoy haciéndolo bien. —Claro que si, no debes preocuparte. Pero no bajes tu intensidad al contrario subela para así mejorar mas rápido. —Si Anuri-sensei lo que digas. —Bien ahora envía los 100 clones a cada uno de los dojos en el complejo y que hagan lo mismo que vas hacer tu.

—Todos los clones empezaron con su entrenamiento, era fuerte, el peor entrenamiento hasta ahora. Los shuriken no cortaban pero el dolor que hacia sentir era descomunal. Así paso todo el día cuando llego la noche ya Naruto tenia moretones en todo su cuerpo y lo peor no había podido esquivar ni uno.

—No puedo, no puedo simplemente se me es imposible. —Tranquilo crees que con un solo entrenamiento ibas a lograr esquivar todo. No esto lleva tiempo pero con la ayuda de los clones se hará más corto el aprendizaje. —ahhh pero Anuri-sensei ni uno solo, ni por solo suerte. —Debes tener paciencia. Ahora dispersa los clones.

—Naruto dispersó los clones en 2 grupo de 50 para no tener un dolor de cabeza. Cuando el primer grupo se disperso nada cambió, pero con el segundo todo fue diferente se dio cuenta que uno de los clones había podido predecir 2 shuriken y no parecía suerte.

—Anuri-Sensei, Anuri-Sensei uno de los clones pudo esquivar uno y desvío otro. —Eso es genial, ahora ven descansa, mantente así durante todo el día. Descansa una hora y entrena 3 yo debo de volver. Nos vemos mañana.

—Cuando Anuri se fue, Naruto se levanto rápidamente solo había descansado 10 minutos pero para él eso era más que suficiente. Creo 100 clones mas y los envió a entrenar. Rápidamente pasaron 5 meses más y ya Naruto para sorpresa de Anuri podía desviar la mayor cantidad de shuriken y los demás solo los dejaba pasar.

—Increíble en solo 6 meses ya puedes predecir eso tan fácilmente. Pero igual no debes bajar la guardia nunca. —Esta bien Anuri-Sensei.

—A los 7 años Anuri descubrió que Naruto era sensor y su habilidad había despertado rápidamente gracias a el entrenamiento de predicción. Con 8 años ya Naruto dominaba las katas Garra de Caza un estilo de taijutsu proviene del lago tokoba y fue enseñado por Hiromi una mangosta guerrera que acepto enseñar a Naruto por petición de la sabia Anuri, también le enseño las katas de Hoja de Muerte un tipo de kenjutsu el cual también era originario de tokoba esto le costo 2 años aprenderlo mas uno en dominarlo casi a la perfección.

—Hiromi-san gracias por ayudarme en esto, te estoy muy agradecido. —No agradezcas nada de esto lo hice por ayudarte, te enseñe porque Anuri dijo que recuperarías nuestro pergamino de contrato. —Si, déjamelo a mi. Yo me encargo de todo. —Esta bien, ya de mi parte no tengo nada mas que enseñarte, pero igual seguiré practicando contigo para que agarres experiencia. —Esta bien, igual te agradezco por todo. Pero tengo que irme mi abuelo me esta esperando. —Entiendo, mañana seguiremos con esto.

—Naruto salio del complejo y se dirigió rápidamente saltando por los tejados y así evitar las miradas de los del pueblo, aunque en estos años muchos habían dejado de mirar de manera tan fría al chico aun no les gusta su presencia. Cuando paso por el puesto de ichiraku vio que este había crecido bastante y todo eso se debía a que teuchi tenia su negocio en uno de los locales que pertenecían al clan uzumaki y este había dejado de cobrarle impuestos. Cuando llego a la torre hokage ya hiruzen lo esperaba. –Sigue Naruto-kun el señor hokage te esta esperando– dijo una mujer hermosa con cabello largo y negro amarrado con en cola de caballo, ojos con un tono gris y ropa tradicional japonesa.

—Gracias mari-chan. —Abuelo estoy acá. —Hola Naruto-kun como has estado. —Muy bien he hecho todo lo que me has dicho. —Que bueno, te he mandado a llamar porque creo que ya tienes la edad para entrar a la academia. —ji-ji si quiero ser genin pero primero quiero resolver un asunto. —Que clase de asunto es ese. —Mañana lo sabrás abuelito. Pero por ahora debo irme.

—A Naruto no le gustaba lo que estaba apunto de hacer pero era algo que había prometido además que si lograba su cometido estaría aun mas cerca de saber todo sobre su clan, familia, padres y sobre el mismo. Volvió a complejo uzumaki donde lo esperaba Anuri y Hiromi con artículos empacados en sellos de almacenamiento.

—Listo Naruto-kun. —Si Anuri-chan estoy mas que listo. —Bien entonces partamos ya estoy cansado de estar acá. —Calmate Hiromi. No es fácil para un niño abandonar su hogar. —Si Anuri-sama, disculpé. —No pasa nada Anuri-chan, Hiromi-san tiene razón debemos irnos. —Esta bien, ya tienes la carta para tu abuelo. —Si la dejare enzima de mi cama creo que si me viene a buscar hay la encontrara fácilmente. —Bien, ya es hora de irnos.

—En un puff las dos mangostas desaparecieron dejando solo a Naruto el cual miro hacia tras para ver las grandes puertas de complejo uzumaki dándole un hasta pronto. 3 días de camino mas tarde ya había llegado a uzushiogakure no sato.

—Así que acá es. —Si Naruto-kun, esta es la aldea de donde proviene tu clan. Aunque es triste ver como esta toda destrozada. Lo que antes era la ciudad del orgullo guerrero. Ahora no es mas que escombros y soledad. —No te preocupes Anuri Yo se que no soy el único uzumaki siento que mi sangre me dice que hay mas de nosotros en algún lugar. Puede que tengan miedo de salir y mostrarse por lo que son o simplemente no lo sepan.

—Mientras tanto en konoha dos días antes Hiruzen preocupado de no haber visto a si nieto decidió ir al complejo y ver que estaba haciendo que lo mantenía tan ocupado. Cuando este llego y encontró la puerta cerrada un sentimiento de mal augurio lo invadió... —Naruto donde éstas!. —Hiruzen entro rápidamente al complejo uzumaki para encontrar solo soledad. Mas de la que de por si ya emanaba el lugar. Se dirigió a la cocina, dojo, campo de entrenamiento y el lago. Al no encontrarlo decidió entrar a su cuarto y ver si encontraba algo que le diera una pista de que pasaba. Pero cuando entro a esté y vio lo que yacía encima de la cama, su viejo corazón sintió que se detenía. Una carta no quería leerla pero si quería saber que era lo que había ocurrido con su nieto si que debía hacerlo. Tomo un respiro mientras se llenaba de coraje para empezar a leer.

_Ji-ji yo se que lo que voy a decir en esta carta puede ser algo triste para ti. Pero ruego que me comprendas, sabes que el camino del ninja esta lleno de decisiones difíciles, tu lo sabes bien, en el libro que me regalaste para mi quinto cumpleaños habla sobre eso. Si lo leí que pensaste que no lo había hecho. Bueno pero la verdad es que fue una difícil decisión hacer esto, pero lo hice porque hay preguntas que tu no puedes responder, pero también hay otras que aun si quisieras responderlas no podrías y son esas las respuestas que salí a buscar. No estoy dejando la aldea, yo volveré y me convertiré en ninja para protegerte a ti a teuchi y a la linda ayame pero primero debo hacer esto._

_Pdt: me mantendré en contacto. cuando llegue a mi destino te enviare una carta, Adiós ji-ji._

_Att. Uzumaki Naruto_

_—_Una lágrima recorrió el rostro del hokage pero las últimas palabras de su nieto lo dejaron con un poco de tranquilidad. Se había marchado pero no para siempre. El hokage sabia que su nieto no hubiese querido verlo triste así que limpio sus lágrimas y volvió a su trabajo.

—Con Naruto las cosas iban bien, ya habían encontrado el pergamino de contrato de las mangostas, gracias a kami el pergamino esta resguardado por un sello de sangre y Naruto puedo abrirlo con solo dejar caer un poco de su fluido vital rojo.

—Bien Naruto, gracias por rescatar este tesoro tan valioso para nosotros. Cuando llegue el momento te permitiremos firmarlo para que te conviertas en un invocador como lo eran tus ancestros. —Esta bien Hiromi-san sera un honor poder firmar algún día un contrato con ustedes. —Bueno yo me despido, nos vemos Anuri-sama, adiós Naruto-san.

—Con un adiós Hiromi respondieron los dos restantes. Que se dispusieron inmediatamente a comenzar el entrenamiento de 5 años que prepararía a Naruto para el mundo ninja.

—Bien naruto ahora que estamos acá empezaras a aprender jutsus elementales, pero para eso debemos saber que afinidad tienes. —Esta bien Ojala y sea viento. —Porque quieres que sea viento. —Pues por nada especial solo que en la biblioteca hay muchos libros con jutsus de viento, además dicen que ese elemento es muy poderoso y devastador. —La verdad es que si, un buen jutsu de viento no tiene nada que lo frene. Pero vamos a empezar.

—Anuri saco de un bolso dos papeles que servían para ver las afinidades principales y las secundarias. Y le entregó el primero a Naruto el cual lo tomo y por orden de Anuri aplicó chakra al papel el cual se dividió por la mitad, una mitad se quemo y la otra se arrugó completamente para asombro de la mangosta sensei.

—Increíble Naruto tienes 3 elementos base viento, fuego y rayo es sorprendente además son elementos seguidos en la escala de fuerte y débil. El rayo es débil contra el viento, el viento es débil contra el fuego y el fuego es débil contra el agua pero el agua puede ser contrarrestada fácilmente por el viento. —Entiendo tengo buena combinación de elementos, pero los de tierra pueden ocasionarme problemas. —Todos los elementos pueden ocasionar problemas ese patrón de fuerte y débil solo funciona contra ninjas de mismo nivel. Así tu tengas todos los elementos pero te enfrentas contra alguien que sea muy fuerte en uno solo, tendrás problemas para ganar o en el peor de los casos perderás.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~k~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bueno hasta acá este adelanto esperó les guste. Mañana publicaré el capitulo 8 de mi otro fic.  
(_**Naruto Un Nuevo Clan**_)  
Si no lo habéis visto pasate y leelo se que te va a gustar.

También pueden seguirme a mi y a estas historias en wattpad KA_nivek

Comenten y voten así yo se que les gusta y me anima a seguir escribiendo.


	4. El Guerrero Inmortal

_**El Guerrero Inmortal.**_

El entrenamiento en uzushiogakure empezó iban a ser 5 años de arduo trabajo, debía mejorar en cada una de sus habilidades.

—Naruto el primer año deberás mejorar tu kenjutsu y taijutsu a un nivel chunin o más alto sin mencionar que deberás entrenar tu cuerpo ya es hora de que empezar con el trabajo físico. Usarás sellos de restricción para aumentar tu fuerza. —Si Anuri sensei.

La practica de taijutsu, kenjutsu y control de chakra, así como de su nuevo entrenamiento en fuinjutsu era trabajo para los clones el original solo se encargaba de la parte física, los sellos que Anuri puso sobre sus brazos y piernas le hacían casi imposible el correr o saltar era como si tratara de saltar mientras cargaba su peso multiplicado por 7.

En konoha.

—Señor hokage otra carta sin presentación ha llegado. —Damela rápido. —Si señor, acá esta. —Muy bien puedes retirarte. —Naruto veamos que me cuentas de nuevo en esta carta.

-  
_Abuelito ya han pasado 4 meses desde que salí de konoha estoy bien mi entrenamiento va muy bien si sigue así puede que este devuelta mas pronto de lo que crees. Abuelito dale mis saludos a teuchi y ayane_ _diles que extraño mucho comer de su ramen y que tengan preparado un gran banquete para cuando vuelva. _

_Att. Naruto uzumaki._  
_-_

_—_Ya dos años han pasado desde la llegada de Naruto a uzushiogakure a salido unas cuentas veces a una ciudad cercana era muy tétrica la gente siempre vivía con miedo, no le gustaba mucho ir allí pero ahí era el sitio mas cercano para comprar ropa y comida, el rubio se juro descubrir la razón del miedo de esa pobre gente y ayudarlos a superar sus malos días.

—Naruto creo que ya es hora de que empieces a estudiar las artes senmonka de tu clan. —Nunca me has dicho de que se trata eso realmente.

—Las artes senmonka son jutsus que utilizan un poder totalmente diferente a las energías yin o yang inclusive son muy diferentes a nuestra energía natural para realizar técnicas como por ejemplo el sello de la parca. —Sello de la parca si no recuerdo mal es una técnica que utiliza el poder de los shinigamis, pero también recuerdo que es a un costo muy alto. —Tienes toda la razón, el costo es bastante alto porque exige el alma del usuario. —Pero si es así porque quieres que aprenda esas técnicas, no quiero morir tan pronto. —Tranquilo, para solucionar ese problema el primer uzumaki que es conocido como el sabio de los sellos realizo un contrato con una especie de dios, pero verdaderamente solo es un guerrero que logro la inmortalidad.

—Es inmortal. Como logro hacer eso y donde esta ese guerrero inmortal. —Su alma era inmortal pero su cuerpo no, él siguió envejeciendo pero llego el punto en que su cuerpo no aguanto más y se volvió completamente polvo, pero su alma permaneció en este mundo. —Entonces, como mi antepasado logro encontrarlo y hacer el contrato. Y mas importante como es el nombre del guerrero.

—El guerrero se llamo Fumetsu y perteneció a los guerreros senmonka, estos vivieron muchos años antes de que naciera el sabio de los 6 caminos y para ellos el volver con su familia luego de una batalla era lo mas importante, por ese motivo Fumetsu busco la forma de burlar la muerte, pero una maldición fue lo que encontró. —Que clase de maldición. Debe de ser algo horrible. —La muerte lo maldijo con la inmortalidad para que siempre viese morir a sus descendientes y viese que con ella nadie juega. —En verdad es horrible, no hay duda que solo las misma muerte pudiese pensar es algo así. —Si pero ahí no acaba la historia, Damur que fue el primer aprendiz de agoromo y fundador del clan uzumaki fue el primero en tener contacto con Fumetsu, Damur le dio la forma de vengarse de la muerte.

—Damur fue el que le dijo como vengarse, y cual era esa manera. —Creo que ya deberías intuirlo, como el alma de Fumetsu no podía ser arrastrada por la parca este seria el que firmara el contrato con el shinigami y así Damur nunca moriría por usar el poder del shinigami.

—Pero eso no nos pondría en una posición contra a la muerte. —No porque tu alma nunca estará en contacto con ella. La parca siempre pensara que Fumetsu es el responsable de todo. —En ese caso, no hay problema, enseñame como firmar el contrato. —Bien, tu solo deberás aprender los sellos de mano yo me encargo de lo demás.

—Anuri le dio un pergamino a Naruto con los sellos de manos necesarios para realizar la invocación este empezó a leerlos y practicarlos mientras su sensei escribía los sellos en la tierra, grandes kanjis y un tipo de fuinjutsu que eran de un nivel asombroso, era increíbles a simple vista. Luego de eso Anuri tomo un pergamino en blanco y lo colocó en medio de todo el sello.

—Todo listo para empezar con esto, recuerda que debes realizar los sellos rápido. —Si, empecemos con esto.

Con un respiro profundo Naruto empezó a realizar los sellos correspondientes. Tigre, dragón, cordero, perro, pájaro, dragón, búfalo, perro, tigre, dragón, pájaro, tigre, perro, cordero. Después de haber terminado con las posiciones manos todo el sello que había escrito Anuri empezó a desaparecer mientras reaparecía en el pergamino, con un asentimiento de Anuri Naruto hizo un corte en su mano y dejo caer sangre sobre el sello, de pronto el pergamino empezó a elevarse mientras un espíritu hacia presencia. Se notaba que era un samurái por su atuendo y por la kantana que llevaba amarrada en su cintura.

—Años han pasado desde la ultima ves que un uzumaki me invocó. Como te llamas. —Yo soy, uzumaki Naruto y es un gusto conocerlo señor Fumetsu. —El gusto es todo mio, después de la muerte de Zen, ningún uzumaki me ha vuelvo a invocar.

—La respuesta a eso es sencilla. Todos los miembros de mi clan fueron asesinados. —No, aun hay muchos uzumakis. Algunos se encuentran escondidos y otros han sido capturados. —Estas diciendo que aun tengo familia. —Veo que no eres muy listo. Y si eso es lo que te estoy diciendo.

—Y donde están quiero llevarlos a casa a todos para que estén seguros. —la mayoría se encuentran en un pueblo en el país de las aguas termales. Otros están en diferentes aldeas. Pero creo que me has invocado para firmar un contrato conmigo y no para hablar sobre sobrevivientes. —Tienes toda la razón, firmemos ese contrato. —A eso es lo que me refiero.

—De un solo movimiento Fumetsu desenvainó su espada he hizo un corte en el brazo de Naruto y aunque la espada no corto su piel ni hubo sangre, él sintió como si lo hubiese hecho un corte bastante profundo.

—Fumetso paso su espada por el pergamino con el que se le invoco, y el sello ardió con unas llamas totalmente azules.

—Esta bien, con esto nuestro contrato queda hecho y podrás húsar cualquier jutsu demoníaco sin algún peligro. Pero además te daré algo. Esta espada te ayudará a encontrar el camino en la oscuridad. Que el honor del guerrero te acompañe, y recuerda esta arma solo debe ser usada en contra de tus enemigos, nunca la manches con sangre de inocentes. —Esta katana que estas colocando en mi poder solo sera usada para arrebatar la vida de los que causen el mal. —Bien nuestro contrato queda establecido. Tu alma nunca sera llevada por la parca.

—Justo después de que Fumetsu desapareciera el sello de inmortal apareció en el brazo de Naruto que fue cortado por Fumetsu. Dando a saber que el sello con el espíritu inmortal había sido consolidado. Y no solo eso, por primera ves en la historia Fumetsu dio su espada a un mortal para ayudarlo en su camino.

—Ya con 5 años de estadía en uzushiogakure el nivel de Naruto había incrementando hasta chunin medio capas de rivalizar y ganar ante ninjas de rango A, no solo eso la facilidad que tenia Naruto para aprender el funcionamiento de los jutsus, junto a la ayuda de los clones para dominarlos habían hecho que el rubio tuviese una variedad de técnicas increíbles ni el sannin de las serpientes gran amante de los jutsus había logrado tener bajo su control tantas técnicas a la edad de Naruto.


	5. Misión rango C parte 1

_**Mision rango C.**_

_**parte 1:**_

**En konoha.**

**—**Hace tres años la nueva generación de novatos había entrado a la academia, entre estos estaban la mayoría de los herederos de clanes. Junto a otros estudiantes civiles que también querían convertirse en ninjas para proteger a konoha y dar mayor seguridad a sus familias, justo era el día de la graduación, donde el hokage formaría los nuevos equipos genin, para que se prepararán y estén listos para afrontar la oscuridad que envuelve a los ninjas.

—Yo iruka estoy feliz de que todos mis alumnos se hayan graduado de la academia, también se que ustedes son la generación para el futuro de konoha. —¡Gracias sensei!. —Ahora voy a proceder a nombrar cada unos sus grupos.

—equipo 6, ino yamanaka, shoggy akemishi y shikamaru nara su sensei sera asuma Sarutobi.

Equipo 8, hinata hyuga, kiba inuzuka y shino haburame su sensei sera kurenai yuhi.

—Por ultimo el equipo 7 sakura haruno y sasuke uchia por ordenes del hokage se mantendrá con dos integrantes hasta que su compañero pueda entrar al equipo. —Sensei pero porque, quien es nuestro compañero y porque no esta acá. —No tengo esa información, cuando llegue el momento sabrán de que se trata. Su sensei sera hatake kakashi. Todos esperen acá hasta que sus respectivos encargados vengan a buscarlos.

—20 minutos después una hermosa mujer pelinegra con ojos rojos como la sangre con ropa de malla y vendas bajo su ropa. —Yo soy kurenai yuhi sensei del equipo 8, los espero en el patio. Los genin de su equipo se levantaron y siguieron fuera del salón.

—10 minutos después un hombre alto con barba y el uniforme básico de jonin entro. —Yo soy Sarutobi asuna sensei del equipo 9 vamos a salir de este lugar.

—Luego de eso el equipo 9 se levanto de sus asientos y salio del aula siguiendo a su sensei. Pasaban los minutos y ya los últimos genin en el aula estaban impacientes.

—Quien se creé para dejarnos esperando por tanto tiempo ya debería estar acá. —Calmate sasuke, debe ser que aun esta hablando con el hokage sobre nuestro compañero. —Eso pensé yo, pero no creó que después de 3 horas aun sigan en eso.

—De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un ninja con una máscara que solo dejaba a la vista su ojo derecho, con cabello plateado que desafiaba todas las leyes de la física.

—Disculpen los minutos de retraso es que me perdí en los complicados caminos de la vida, los espero en la azotea, no tarden.

—jumm no tarden mira quien hablá –Hablo un uchiha molesto con su sensei.

—Los dos genin salieron del aula mientras subían a la azotea, al momento en que estos llegaron su sensei los miro fijamente y empezó hablar.

—Bien, creo que lo mejor seria que cada uno de ustedes se presente, pueden empezar con sus nombres, gustos, disgustos y planes para el futuro.

—Porque no empieza usted y da el ejemplo. –hablo la chica del grupo.

—tiene razón. Usted como el sensei debería dar el ejemplo. –En este caso fue el emo quien dio su opinión.

—Esta bien. Mi nombre es kakashi hatake, no hay muchas cosas que me gusten, tampoco muchas que me interese y mis planes para el futuro a ustedes no les interesa.

—Enserio sensei solo nos dijiste tu nombre.

—Bueno esa fue mi presentación. Ahora te toca a ti chicluda.

—aaah, mi nombre es sakura haruno, mis gustos son entrenar y miro sasuke, mis disgustos son ino baka y otras que quieran quitarme lo que es mio y sobre mis planes para el futuro no le interesan. –Esto ultimo lo dijo con un sonrojo mientras miraba a su compañero dejando mas que claro de que se trataba.

—Bien ahora tu, el del flequillo oscuro.

—Mi nombre es sasuke uchiha, mis gustos son entrenar para ser cada ves mas fuerte. Mis disgustos son lo idiotas que no se toman enserio el entrenamiento. Y mis planes para el futuro son asesinar a una persona para vengar a mi padre.

—(ya veo tenemos a una fangirdl con aires de kunoichi y aun emo vengador ) Penso kakashi sin separarse de su libro. Bien ya terminado las presentaciones pueden irse pero mañana a las 8 am nos encontraremos en el campo de entretenimiento 7 para empezar con su entrenamiento.

Haí! Fue lo que se escucho departe de los genin del equipo 7 antes de que su sensei desapareciera en un shunsin de hojas.

—Que piensas de nuestro sensei sasuke-kun.

—Se me hace un tipo muy extraño, pero puedo ver que es bastante fuerte.

—Si, la verdad es que me intriga saber que tiene bajo su mascara. ( Sasuke-kun esta hablando conmigo)

—Si, pero creo que se nos olvido preguntar por nuestro otro compañero.

–Sea quien sea, nunca podrá superarte a ti sasuke-kun.

—Si como tu digas, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya, nos vemos mañana temprano.

**Con naruto.**

—Naruto a mi parecer ya no tengo nada mas que enseñarte tu control de chakra es muy bueno, tu kenjutsu y taijutsu a parecer Hiromi son dignos del reconocimiento de nuestro clan, y el gran intelecto que tienes para la estrategia te convierten en un ninja que fácilmente podría entrar en los libros bingo como clase A.

—Todo es gracias a tus enseñanzas y técnicas de entrenamiento y también a Hiromi-san que me enseño todo los que respecta a el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Nosotros solo te dimos orientación, todo lo que has logrado es por mérito propio si no observa tu ninjutsu médico ninguno de nosotros puede utilizarlo y de igual forma lo has aprendido.

—Anuri-chan pero eso se debe a el control de chakra que me enseñaste, luego de eso solo es poner en práctica el conocimiento en los libros.

—Esta bien, solo te digo que debes ser un poco menos modesto con tus habilidades. Y otra cosa que es ese libro naranja que siempre esta leyendo uno de tus clones.

—A eso, no te preocupes solo es un libro que enseña formas de interactuar con las mujeres (si supiera de las interacciones que enseña) dijo y Penso Naruto un poco sonrojado.

—Sabes, que eso no se aprende de un libro.

—Si, yo se eso pero solo es la teoría, luego lo pondré en practica.

—Esta bien, ya queda solo un mes y medio para que vuelvas a konoha, que piensas hacer.

—Pues la verdad, quiero descubrir que esta pasando en ese pueblo, siempre que voy se siente un aura de miedo en la gente.

—Entonces tomaras este tiempo que te queda para ayudar a esas personas.

—Si aunque, primero quiero terminar de dominar el jutsu de _**intercambi**_o.

—Sigues con la idea de ese jutsu, sabes que es muy difícil remplazarte con un objeto que sea 80% mas pequeño. Es mas yo diría que es imposible.

—Se que es difícil. Pero no imposible a demás ya tengo una idea de como hacerlo y quiero tomarme un tiempo para probar.

—Esta bien, yo por mi parte volveré al lago tokoba, invocame si necesitas saber algo mas.

—Esta bien Anuri-san, nos vemos saluda a Hitoshi-sama y al gran kurotsi-san de mi parte.

—Luego de que Anuri se despidiera Naruto empezó a entrenar su nueva técnica, aunque se trataba de un simple kawarimi pero la forma en que se usaría cambiaría totalmente la forma de ver este jutsu. Cientos de clones entrenaban a diario sin dejar atrás ninguna de sus técnicas. También aprendió técnicas de clan muy poderosas y también obtuvo una nueva meta, el encontrar a los sobrevivientes de su clan y llevarlos a konoha era su principal objetivo.

**En konoha.**

—casi un mes de entretenimiento junto a misiones rango D era lo que habían hecho todos los equipos de novatos, entre estos el equipo 7 que llevaban 20 misiones. En esos días kakashi había tenido que aguantar al uchiha hablando de que tenían que hacer una misión mas difícil que pusiera en practica lo aprendido en sus 3 años en la academia y casi en un mes de genin.

—Esta bien, hablare con el hokage para ver si nos pueden dar una misión de rango C, pero no prometo nada y además deben terminar de pintar esas vallas.

—Sensei pero usted porque no nos ayuda.

—Yo como su sensei soy el supervisor así que solo los vigilare mientras leo un poco de este importante libro sobre historia ninja.

—Mientras tanto en uzushiogakure Naruto terminaba de pulir su nueva técnica, y se disponía a viajar al país de las olas para averiguar porqué las personas en ese lugar nunca se veían felices, aunque los aldeanos fueron amables las veces que fue al pueblo, nunca tenían una cara de felicidad. Naruto empezó a correr usando chakra para no hundirse en el agua y también usando su elemento viento para aumentar su velocidad de desplazamiento. 3 Horas de camino después Naruto llego al muelle donde uno de los aldeanos lo reconoció y saludó.

—Hola joven, que bueno volverlo a ver por acá. Viene a comprar provisiones.

—Hola, también me alegra verlo bien, y he venido porque ya he terminado mi tiempo de entretenimiento y vengo a dar un ultimo paso por acá antes de irme.

—Asi que ya vuelves a tu país. Me alegra, ya debes de extrañar a tu famil...

—La conversación fue interrumpida por unos hombres con armas que llegaron al muelle en un bote.

—**vamos a ver que nos tienen preparado, mas les vale que tengan el dinero completo.**

**—Jefe yo prefiero que el dinero no este y así nos podemos cobrar con otras cosas.**

**—La verdad, es que yo también tengo ya tiempo que no nos llevamos unas cuantas.**

—Si nosotros también queremos dijeron los otros 8 hombres mientras reían de manera maniática.

—Que esta pasando en ese lugar de que hablan esos sujetos. Pregunto naruto al viejo en un susurro.

—Hoy es viernes, de seguro vienen a buscar dinero de los comerciantes o a secuestrar alguna que otra mujer. Fue la respuesta del anciano mientras sus manos no dejaban de temblar.

Las palabras del anciano salieron con un tono triste en su voz, pero al mismo tiempo esas palabras fueron tan crudas y frías que Naruto sintió un escalofrío.

—Quieres decir que esos tipos vienen y hacen esto todo el tiempo.

—Si, esto ha sido hací durante 3 años, desde que ese maldito de gato apareció por acá.

Ahhhh suelten a mi mamá, por favor suelten... El chico no puedo continuar por que una patada en su costado lo envió contra una pared.

—No por favor no le hagan nada, el no tiene nada que ver.

—**Si no quieres que le pase nada, contesta ¿Donde esta tu padre?**

**—**Mi padre fue a un viaje de negocios.

—**De negocios, seguro que no fue a intentar buscar ayuda de alguna aldea ninja.**

**—**No, además no tenemos dinero para poder pagar por algo como eso.

—**No se, me suena a que ese viejo mañoso fue a poner quejas en algún lado.**

**— Jefe, porque no nos llevamos a esta zorra y que su padre la vaya a buscar cuando llegue de sus negocios.**

**—Me parece una gran idea, y tranquila no te haremos nada malo, solo nos divertiremos un poco y ya.**

—Sueltenla.

—**eh, quien dijo eso.**

**—**Te estoy diciendo que la sueltes.

—**Ahhh pero mira que tenemos acá, este chiquillo si es persistente, tu matalo, ya me canse de ese niño.**

—Nooo... inari vete de acá, ve a casa yo estaré bien.

—Cuando el niño intento levantarse uno de los mercenarios lo tomo por su cabello y lo levanto, mientras llevaba su mano a un cuchillo para con el apuñalarlo y así acabar con su vida. Pero antes de que siquiera pudiese sacar el cuchillo el niño había desaparecido y por el había un joven de 15 años con cabello amarillo como el sol y unos ojos tan azules que parecía al mismísimos cielo pero con una mirada tan fría que el mercenario quedo completamente congelado. Solo salio de el shock cuando sintió como su garganta fue cortada y la fuerza desaparecía de su cuerpo.

—Si no quieres morir te iras con tus hombres de este lugar. También le dirás a tu jefe que nunca más vuelva a este lugar.

—**Quien eres tu idiota, yo soy quien tiene a la mujer en sus manos, si intentas hacer algo la matare.**

—De que mujer hablas. Dijo naruto mientras sostenía a una joven de unos 24 años de edad en sus brazo en forma nupcial.

—**Malditooo, matenlo el que obtenga su cabeza podrá violar a esa perra de primero. Grito el mercenario mientras 7 hombres se dirigían hacia Naruto con intención de matarlo. **

—Te lo advertí. Dijo Naruto mientras colocaba a la chica en el suelo. —ve con tu hijo y esperame allí, si quieres agradecerme aceptare un café luego de que acabe con estos tipos.

—La chica no puedo hablar por el sonrojo que tenia en su cara. Pero con un asentimiento se levanto y corrió para abrazar a su hijo.

—Bueno y ahora con ustedes. Solo les diré una cosa, a mi Naruto uzumaki solo hay tres cosas por la cuales verdaderamente me enojo. 1 que se metan con mi familia, 2 que dañen a mi aldea y 3 que maltraten a una dama. Y ustedes han hecho llorar a esa bella dama dijo Naruto mientras con su kunai señalaba a una sonrojada chica con su hijo entre sus brazos.

—**Callate! Crees que un mocoso como tu podrás hacer algo contra nosotros 8.**

**—**ocho yo solo te veo a ti.

—**De que estas hablando...** Dijo el líder mientras miraba hacia atrás para ver a 7 clones del rubio sosteniendo cada uno un kunai con el que le había quitado la vida a los otros mercenario.

—Ahora tú, te iras y le dirás a tu jefe que esta ciudad ahora esta bajo la protección del clan uzumaki y si intenta volver a hacer algo contra esta gente, lo buscare, lo cazaré, lo encontrare y lo maltrataré hasta que muera de dolor.

—**Si si le haré llegar tu mensaje pero por favor no me mates.**

—Claro que no, pero antes de que te vayas.

Ahhhhhhh..! El grito del mercenario, lleno el silencio en la ciudad al sentir como su hombría era cortada por la espada de Naruto.

—Pero esto es por haber pensado en ponerle tus sucias manos en esa hermosa piel. Ahora veté.

El único sobreviviente de los mercenarios corrió horrorizado por todo el centro de la ciudad portuaria hasta llegar al bote en el que habían llegado...

—Hola se encuentran bien. —dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a la mujer y al pequeño niño.

—Si gracias a ti, mi nombre es tsunami y él es mi hijo inari.

—Mucho gusto tsunami-san mi nombre es Naruto. Puedo preguntar que fue lo que acaba de pasar.

Claro que si fue la respuesta que dio la hermosa mujer mientras empezaba a narrar todo lo sucedido en el pueblo desde hace dos años, con lágrimas en los ojos explico como gato había convertido un pueblo alegre en uno lleno de dolor.

—Pero porque no han pedido ayuda a ninguna aldea ninja, ellos pueden prestarles ayuda para acabar con esa plaga.

—Ya hemos pedido ayuda, pero las aldeas a las que hemos ido siempre nos cobran mucho dinero.

—Konoha tampoco a hecho nada?

—Mi padre viajo a konoha para pedir su ayuda pero aun no ha vuelto y me temo lo peor.

—Tranquila aun si konoha no los ayuda yo me encargare de gato.

—Enserio vas a ayudarnos, pero ellos son muchos, gato con su dinero ah contratado a muchos mercenarios.

—Tranquila cuando Naruto uzumaki hace una promesa la cumple aunque me cueste la vida.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~k~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Holaaaaa he vuelto quiero terminar esta historia así que compartan, comenten y voten ? ﾟﾘﾹ

EsperenPróximo capitulo... Chau


End file.
